In the real world
by KeppiexD
Summary: Bella arrives in Forks with Charlie and instead of going straight home shes ends up seeing Jacob and Billy on her first night back. Seeing Jacob for the first time it sparks an automatic chemistry, just when Bella starts a happy relationship with her childhood friend Jacob Black, a new family comes to town. The Cullen's. Is the world as normal as she thought? Will her love last?
1. Chapter 1

In the Normal World

A/N Edward has not been introduced yet.

Chapter 1

I never planned to say goodbye to my mother, not at this stage. I always thought I'd live with her till I was older. But now that I'm standing in her embrace at the Arizona airport , that statement could mean nothing more than me actually getting to my fathers.  
My father Charlie lives in Forks, where he still lives in the very house that his marriage between him and my mother failed, and where I was born. I'd had to turn to my father after living with my mother had become difficult on her new marriage.

Charlie picked me up in his police cruiser; I never thought I could be more embarrassed until he decided to turn on the lights on the main road. I should've known that he would have told all the townsfolk that I was coming, and that this was the signal to all rush over and hover over the mysterious chief's daughter.  
I remember being here when I was young, it was finally after my 12th birthday I decided that I didn't want to keep coming back, but that didn't stop my father. But after all this time, I never forgot my way around and the way home, I guess I should still call Fork my home.  
I expected Charlie to turn left into the main road the lead to our street, but he continued down the road, ahead the old road sign I remember, it read "La Push".  
"Ahh, dad, why are we going to La push?" I said curious.  
"Oh sorry, I forgot to tell you, Billy Black, you remember him right? Well he has a present for you from him and I, to welcome you back home" I remembered Billy black , and his two twin daughters, Rebecca and Rachel. Every time Charlie came over to watch the super ball he expected me to play with them, but they always stuck they tongues at me and told me to go away, they twins had each other and that was the way they liked it. I never really got to meet his son Jacob from what I remember.  
"Oh ok," I said thoughtful.  
We drove into the gravel driveway of the small red barn house that consists in all my memories of Forks. It was just like I remembered; it was like I never left, never aged a day. The only things that had changed was that two little girls were no longer rushing out the front door to hug "uncle Charlie"  
"Billy!" dad called , the echo quickly ran into the depth of the house.  
I glided out the cruiser, watching my step, afraid that with my luck that I may fall on the gravel, I was that hopeless that I took every precaution on all forms of terrain. 

A young boy came to the door, and opens it, offering us inside.  
He had long black hair that was silky down to his mid waist, he was really broad , tall, and handsome. I tried not to blush, but I failed badly.  
"Hey Bella, I'm Jacob, we used to make mud-pies together" He was the son I hardly remembered I guessed.  
Mudpies?... Now I remember, ha-ha, gosh, my little Jacob. He said that my mud-pie tasted like dirt not mud so I chucked a sook and he told me to grow up. It's funny, even at that age he was still much more mature then me.  
"Hey Jacob, it's been a long time" I gave him a quick hug, but he gave me deep tight squeeze awkwardly, it caught me off guard.  
"Hey umm,I need your help with cooking dinner, can you help me?" Jacob asked sheepishly, it sounded more like he was begging me. When I lived in Arizona, I was the cook, so I quickly accepted.  
"Sure, what's on the menu?" I joked, Jacob laughed more than I expected, perhaps out of relief.  
"Umm, I don't know yet, that's what I needed your help with, and well to help me cook it, and maybe serve it" he looked down at me with baby dog eyes.  
"So you've never cooked Dinner?"  
"No, we've survived off Harry Clearwater's homemade Fish Fry, and well, two minute noodles, hey did you know that those noodles don't take two minutes but four!" He admitted with a guilty as charged face. I must admit too, that this face I instantly loved.  
"ha-ha ok sure"

At around 6:30pm , Jacob and I called Billy and Charlie to the table for steak and vegies. It was simple and well we couldn't screw it up.  
Charlie wheeled Billy to the table, which stunned me; Jacob had filled me in during out preparation time.  
Billy had a tragic car collide that damaged his spine, making him live in that chair for the rest of his life. I pitied him, but when I saw him I thought I shouldn't, because Billy looked as happy and as full of life then I remember him last.  
During the cutting of chewy steak, Billy came forth and spoke; "So Bella, I bet you're curious on what your welcoming gift is?"  
I stopped, I had almost forgot about my present. Now that he brought it up again, it made me nervous.  
"Ahh yeah?"  
"Well after dinner, Jacob will show you to it" He said through a mouthful of carrot and corn.  
"It's outside?" I asked.  
"Oh yeah, well its kinda large, I couldn't fix it in a box" he winked my way.

I set my knife and fork down to my empty plate, I looked up at Jacob, who had polished his off about ten minutes earlier.  
He stood up and gently took my hand. His hand was warm on mine, I liked it more than I should had.  
He led me outside into the massive backyard. In the distance their old garage became into focus through the darkness and the bucketing rain. He chuckled and began to run, dragging me behind. Making him laugh harder.  
"Jacob , stop , I can run well.." I said, sounding like a damsel in distress.  
He laughed even harder, he was almost chocking, he stopped and in a moment lifted me onto his back, and I straight away felt like a rag doll.  
I gasped at his actions. But I wouldn't fight, I liked it. He was so warm. I would imagined steam searing of his skins. His smell was mouth watering. I just wrapped my arms around him. He stopped and clutched my hands for a second. Then ran ahead again, in the mud and the heavy pouring rain.  
I never thought I would be smiling this much the same day I left my mum and came back to gloomy Forks.  
We reached the old shed, with a swinging dim lamp hanging in the centre of the room; it was an old lamp that still had the pull string.  
He glided me off like a piece of light fabric. With the tin roof I heard rain drops fall onto the roof like we are a gun firing range. I should've have remembered that Forks has the most rain in the western peninsular. Jacob tugged me in front of him, clutching my hand again, Jacob was starting to feel like my best friend again, it felt utterly right to me.  
Jacob raised his arm and extending his pointing finger and indicated to a shade in the corner of the shed. It was dark; I struggled to see what he was pointing towards. I looked back at him confused, he only smiled. I returned it back not sure what he was up to.  
He started to pace towards it, once again dragging me behind. When I finally relised what he looking at I saw a red truck under a blue blanket.  
"This is your new car, if you want it of course"  
"Oh My God, this is my welcoming present? Oh my gosh! I cannot believe, it's great, I really love it Jacob thank you!"  
I jumped into the driver's seat. Looking at the old interiors. This made me love it more. . .  
"Do you like it?" He said curious, but scared.  
"Do I ever? I love it! This is the best, gee thanks so much "I said, and by accident , leaping into another hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey Dad, I'm going to the Blacks to see Jacob after school, do you think you can organise your own dinner?" I asked during my rush down the stairs. I was running late for school for the third day in this week.  
I hope that Charlie understands that when I said organise, I mean order pizza or anything that on a piece of paper stuck on our fridge. I want to come home to a house, not a pile ash.  
"Ok Bells, one cheese pizza should be easy" he snickered. Charlie had been given days off from work lately for his back. He fell in a puddle while taking out the trash, I learnt that day my clumsiness was in fact inherited.  
I scuffed over to his side, struggling multi-tasking at getting on my bag and puting on my parker.  
I bent down and stole a hug for a second, it was the small gestures that made Charlie, he didn't need a lot to know that I love him, unlike my hair-brained mother who was franticly needy.  
"Now dad, I know you can't do much, but please don't watch TV all day, or at least in the same position for too long, remember what the new doctor said, what was his name? Doctor Cullen." I said while leaving in my continued hurry.  
Stopping and realising that these steps were a real hazard, I took it slow, as I heard sarcastic voiced from inside from Charlie.  
"Ok, Nurse Bella." I believe he said.  
After dumping my bag in the passenger seat which carried all my text books, I raged my truck to life. After I left Billy and Jacob's the night I got my truck I loved it more each day. The students at Forks High School however disagreed, their smirks they wore each day told me quite clearly.

I still had made any friends which I expected; I was too shy and mousey for the other teenagers to approach. A girl called Jessica in my calculus class sat next me once, but even thought she was the only person that has attempted to even talk to me, I had no intention in complying. She seems nasty. The last thing I wanted were annoying fake friends, which sounds ungrateful and stupid coming from someone who has no friends what so ever, despite Jacob.  
I think all the students consider me as the one who would dob them in to her police father if they attempted anything that's frowned upon. That is if the teenagers in Forks even did. And the silence of the town at night was obvious that they don't.  
I would of liked for today to have of been one of those days that just pasted in a blur, but it didn't, it felt like every minute felt like ten. It was going to be a long day. And plus I had all the boring subjects to top it off. Trig, PE, calculus, and Home economics, _just perfect_.  
The relief I felt when the final bell rang was like a bucket of ice chilled water chucked on your head on a hot day in Arizona, it was much needed. I was the first one out the door, I felt like I was running in a race, while glancing by, people were starring and smirking with "What is wrong with her?" I could answer but it would a long time to go through.

By now driving down the "La Push" seemed almost second nature. The last couple of weeks I felt like I was either at home, school or with Jacob. Jacob mostly, he was only one of the few good things here while living Charlie.  
Jacob had asked for today to be one of our fun days, time away from studying routine. I was looking forward to it, although studying with Jacob may sound boring, but not even a minute with Jacob was ever dull.  
Jacob goes the school on the reservation, and parts of me were jealous, he had lots of friends there, while he was my only friend, but most of all, he was comfortable, he's been schooled on the reservation all his life.  
Driving into his gravel driveway for what feels like the millionth time, Jacob ran to welcome me.  
But he looked more excited than usual. He opened my door and suddenly yanked me out and tossed me over his shoulder before I was ready, gees I hadn't even turned the truck off. .  
Oh god, with Jacob being so tall being on his shoulder was making me grow an all new fear, heights.  
But after bouncing me up and down and pleading to put me down, I started to enjoy it; As I did with everything Jacob.  
He placed me safely on the ground (thank goodness)and smiled, and gave me gentle hug.  
"ha-ha, thanks for the nausea muscles" I joked.  
"ha-ha, I'm just filling out Bella, nice to see your noticing" he laughed in his usual cheeky behaviour. I gigged rolling my eyes.  
"So what's happening today?" I asked, because today was his day to chose what _fun _ we were doing do. I just hoped it wasn't anything that could possible kill me, or involve me killing me, but this is Jacob, so I was kidding myself I thought it wasn't .  
It was times like this, where the ideologies that even those younger than yourself can be the bad influences were indeed proven correct. Jacob was more out there then me.  
"Well I was thinking Cliff diving. What do you think? "  
"What?! You want to jump off a **cliff**?" I yelled in shock. I was now certain that he really was out to kill me.  
Jumping off a cliff has turned into the stereotype of suicidal behaviour over the years. If there was something occurring in Jacob's life, then I was the crappiest friend ever considering that I could see through Jacob pretty much all the time.  
"You know Jacob, If's there something happening, you can tell me?' I said solemnly. Creating an awkward silence.  
"Ahh no Bella! Not in that way. It's fun, it's something the boys on the reservation do here, I don't expect you jump from the top though, I'll even hold your hand" He replied through his loud roaring laugh.  
I blushed, feeling stupid now. But seriously how was I supposed know that jumping off a cliff into the ocean could be _fun_?

Driving up along the cliff edge, I was growing nervous by the minute. By the time we stopped, my heart was almost jumping out of my throat. Jacob bounced out the truck, feeling it jump up from the truck sigh of his weight.  
"So are you game enough little pansy?" He gave a light laugh, pansy was our little inside joke.  
I gave him a grave, petrified look. I was _not_ mentally prepared for this.  
Was I really about to fling myself of the face of a peak in the name of entertainment? That's sounds more like a crime show host talking about a criminal in the asylum.  
He simply just rolled his eyes, and tugged my hand from my crossed arms.  
"Here, we will go together, you're such a wimp" I can't believe he actually wants to do this. I really hope at this moment that he bursts out laughing and claims that he was only kidding and that I was silly to have believed that kids actually jump for cliffs. I waited a moment for him to speak those words, but they never came. Sending me more into my panic growing inside my head.  
He lifted me into his chest, which was now bare. Oh my gosh, I may certainly faint now. His chest was beautiful. Jacob started to step backwards.  
Oh god please do not run-up. Jacob began sprinting forward, keeping me secure from dropping and moving.  
"No, no ,no no, Jacob no" And before I knew it , there was no surface under his feet and wind and gravity was pulling us down.  
I may of screamed, but I thought I will deny it later.  
We hit the water together. Where I may of let out another scream. Yet again,, I will deny.  
The water was freezing, Jacob relished me but grapped my hand. He began to swim towards the beach.  
Still in shock, I struggled to move my legs.

We reached the beach in my pacing, Jacob laughing at my lack of fitness.  
The wind came from the horizon hitting our wet clothes, both sending us in a gasp of coldness. We scarred back to the tip of the peak where my car still parked.  
About to open my door handle warm hands wrapped around my waist. I spon around at once and met Jacob.  
"Did you have fun?" He asked his eyes now kind.  
He made me weak, making my heart weep.  
"Actually I did. But don't expect me to do it again anytime soon, ok muscles" I spoke through chatting teeth.  
His arms still on my waist gripping onto my dripping shirt, looking down I saw Jacob come closer.  
"Bella, if I kissed you, will you slap me?" He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N Please leave reviews, would like to hear what people think, if some think I can improve and how.

I stumbled to gather what Jacob just said. I just said what the first thing that flowed out of my mouth, and quite frankly what my heart to screaming out to me at this point.  
"Yes," I moored. I sensed his body come closer, His hand traced along my arm to my shoulder then my collarbone to my cheek.

_Ahh no, that's not I meant. _

"I mean no, I wouldn't slap, but yes you can kiss me…_please_" My heart was pounding so hard in my cheat my voice began to stutter.  
His hands were so warm, soothing, it made the hairs on my arms stand up. I felt his breath on my lips, warming them, his scent so intoxicating, I really needed to focus right now, focus on my balance, I may collapse and end up kissing his chin.

Just only a moment ago I had presumed that he was going to be the one to lean in, but now, I was the one with the loaded gun, ready to fire.  
I had planned for our first kiss to be shy and nervous, like kids, but our cold state and feelings sent us, or well me into a frenzy. His warmth started a fire inside and his touch was the wood that kept it burning.  
Stepping closer towards him, I reached up placing my arms around his neck tightly, it forced me stand on my tippy toes. He giggled at my gesture and decided to help me out. Jacob reached for the inside of my knee and lifted me slightly, similar when someone helps up to a horse; it bonding our lips more comfortably. Our lips were in complete sync and rhythm. I push closer for more, I was becoming embarrassed from my lack of self control.  
He sighed, and realised me, he was gentle in the closing. It was now that I felt embarrassed that I was prepared to jump him from our first kiss, something that completely unlike me. It was obvious he wanted to take things easy, and I couldn't agree more, if there is a next time I'll my best.  
He rested his head in a still drenched lock of my hair and inhaled, fighting his grip on my leg and shirt and squeezed me in closer for a hug.  
His chest was so sculpted; it was almost easy to say that I just fit right in. As if I was already moulded fit to him, two jigsaw pieces.  
" Bella" he whispered in my ear, his voice humble. 

2 months later.

The final bell of the day rang snapping me awake from my pulling trance; I had pretty forgotten I was in the classroom. Everyone was backing up, I snatched my book and pretended as if I was actually paying attention, but I know that properly no-one bought it.  
Drifting in between the crowded hallway, with my hoddie over my tangled hair, try to create a security blanket between me and the students of Forks high school.  
On my way out I caught the glimpse of a couple in their final embrace, saying their good-bye's for the day. That was enough to get me excited on my plans with Jacob tonight.  
Jacob had wanted to come over with his father tonight. He said he wanted to at least see me once a day.  
Charlie and Billy were our biggest supporters, letting us out to see each out at ridiculous hours, long phone calls and the small amount of public display of affection.  
There was no doubt in my mind that I love Jacob. He was everything and more to me.  
Today, while Charlie and Billy were going to be watching the Marinas game, we planned to watch our favourite movies with a locked door.  
Even though dad loved Jacob, he still had his worries about our sexual life, a life that just didn't exist. No Matter how much he loved him, Charlie still believed that Jacob could be beat by his sex drive, a like most men, well teenage boys. I believe that one too.  
Jacob was not pushy on that subject; I can't even recall him even mentioning it. He just participates in our embraces that kinda look like it.  
But lately, I was starting to feel, ready, ready for him, I'm just not sure about him yet.  
Driving home was a blur, literally, the rain was hogging up my windscreen, lucky my demisters work, Jacob made sure of it.

Hopping into the shower, I noticed a new bruise appear between my inner tight. Oh isn't that sexy? I stood directly under the warm water, forcing it to wash today's emotions and awkwardness, god I needed it after another day alone and awkward at school, sitting by myself. I reached down to grap my strawberry shampoo, the smell of strawberries just smelt so divine.

'_DING DONG_' I heard the door bell chime, which soap still over my eyes.  
_Oh crap_.  
"Charlie can you please answer that? It's Jacob and Billy." I yelled.  
I quickly turned off the tap and pulled of my towel.  
"Hey bells, I'll just be in your room" Jacob said from the opposite side of the door.  
"Ok, hey by the way" I heard him laugh in the distance.

Tip toeing to my room, watching my step, my hair was still wet, leaving a trail on the wooden floor.  
I opened the door to my door, still in my towel, and found Jacob on my bed. He looked _irresistible_.  
He straightened himself at my presence.  
"Hey beautiful" He said with my favourite Jacob voice. The voice that I loved so much was like melting butter and smooth like silk, I loved it so much because his voice said it so confidently, like he really meant, no what if's. He _really _thought I was beautiful.  
I tip toped over to him and slipped him a quick but meaningful peak, then drifted over to my closest.  
Picking out a random red blouse and a pair of grey sweats. As I put on my blouse, I turned over to shrug on my sweats, when I realised my underwear were placed on the other side of the room. I asked behind my shoulder. I know he is my boyfriend and all, and it's not a big deal, but Jacob has never seen my knickers before so I couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed.

"Hey Jacob, this is going to be sound weird but can you get me some panties?" I blushed. I never thought I would see the day where I would I ever say that to a boy. Afraid.  
He gave a light laugh, but instead his hand wound around my waist, brushing lightly on the sensitive skin around my belly button.

_Ohh, that feels so good. His fingers are like feathers._

"You won't need undies for what I've have got planned baby" he whispered, lust in his tone.  
"Oh, really," I replied turning meeting him face on where I skilfully steal a kiss.

_Moments like these are my favourite_

He pushed me closer, feeling his hand grow up further to my chest where the knot of my towel was.  
My heart raced.  
"Are you sure ? You really wanna do this Jacob?"  
"Yeah, I want to prove how much I love you" he said, while looking straight in my eyes. Like he was seeing into my soul, to see who I really was, he face easily told a story of him loving everything he saw. He loved me, no buts.  
He slammed me into the bed, where he hovered only centimetres above me. I knew what this meant. I looked down to the knot of my towel. With a shaky hand I undid it.  
I have always been scared about what had thought of my body and now with Jacob he only tripled it, I want him to enjoy this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My night with Jacob was fantastic. Better then fantastic. I couldn't had imagined losing my virginity any better, and with a better person.

However I would be lying through my teeth if I didn't say I was still sore. It's not like everyone talks about, or seen on TV. But now that I've experienced it, I fully understand why couples keep their sex life private. Last night was just Jacob and I, no one else, our love shown in physical form. When I was ten my mother spilled the bird and the bee's talk. I wasn't really fused on the whole concept, merely due to the fact that I was only 10, sex wasn't even on my mind, but taking into account I had to mature quite early, I guess my mother thought it worth to get it over and done with. Her talk never really came in handy anyway. I mean attending American High School you pretty much hear and learn it all from teenage talk. I think parents forget that.

And Charlie hasn't shown away signs of his knowledge about last night, which I plan to keep that way, no father wants know that part of his daughters life, and as if we could forget, my father is trained to shoot _and_ carry a gun. Don't wanna take any chances.

Jacob was sweet the whole time, the way men are supposed to be with their partners. Gentle and soft, nothing could take his eyes off me. I can't forget the fact that he said he loved me a forgettable amount of times. Could you really ask for more for your first time?

Jacob and I released after we finished that forgot the one most important thing, I mean what were we thinking? We forgot about the condom, we were kicking ourselves. I wasn't worried, I've taken sex ed at least once a semester of each year of high school to know that I was way past ovulation on my current cycle and get a high risk of falling pregnant. Still I could pinch myself, we were just so wrapped up in each other, with it being the first time we've seen the other naked.  
Jacob was allowed to sleepover and to my surprise, Charlie wasn't one to hover, so he didn't really care to see evidence that Jacob stayed on the sofa. I suppose it just goes to say that Dad trusts me on the matter. He shouldn't.

Getting out of bed was the worst, I was physically and mentally exhausted. Just my luck, it's Friday, I'd do anything to steal more blanket, roll over and get an extra few hours, the world was out to get me. A little dramatic when everyone hates that feeling. And to make it just that little much worst, we had slept in. We were late for school. 

"Jacob wake up!, We slept in! We're so late. "I nudging him convulsing his shoulder.  
He moaned and groaned his way out his of sweet dream. But finally gave in.  
I forcefully rolling myself out of bed, come on Bella, get yourself together, quickly. Picking up the clothes I had picked out last night and rushing over the mirror that hung in the bathroom.  
There was a note on the mirror.  
"_Bella, sorry I didn't wake you, but you looked so sweet, Don't worry I rang the school and said that you're going to have the day off due to assignment catch up, I owed you one. Use the time wisely. Next time, keep Jacob on the sofa, it makes my day go round that easily. _

_Love Dad.__  
"__ P.S Billy said that he wanted Jacob at school, so get his giant butt going"_

Oh my goodness. This one of those moments where you're inner child comes out and you feel like calling out "Sucker!"To the kid who has to school and poke your tongue out to rub it in just the little bit more. Strange how Jacob made me feel like a teenager, it's been a while. Living in Arizona I was always the adult, always reminding mum to pay the bills and doing the laundry and getting tyres on the cars.

With Jacob in my life, I couldn't possibly complain about anything in my life.  
"Jacob, are you dressed and ready yet?"  
He dragged his feet in his crinkled clothes from last night. If anyone was home, I swear they call the walk of shame. Wearing the clothes from the night before. My clothes were still on the floor beside my bed, I made a mental note to put them in the dirty clothes basket before Charlie gets back.

"Come on, let's go!, I gripped onto his hand and forced him downstairs and into my truck. Still rubbing his eyes. He looked knackered, staying up all night.

I decided to go to school anyway. I needed to the study notes, sounds nuts I know, a teenagers passes up a day off school.

"Ok bye Jacob," he leaned in for a goodbye kiss, I accepted.  
His school wasn't very big, due to the small population in the Quileute Reservation. But Jacob had no problem in making a lot of friends.  
Two boys stood out front, seemed to be waiting for him, Jacob approached them and tackled them.  
"Goodbye Bells, love you " He turned and waved.  
Putting the car back in gear and zoomed, well the fastest the truck could go, down the main road and into the school parking lot.  
In my efforts and shock I managed to make to Biology without falling over the hallway in my hurry to make it time to second period.  
"Sorry, Mr Melina." I drifted to my usual loner seat. Due to my strangeness and still being new it made complete sense that I've been my own lab partner the last couple of months, I liked it that way, I was good at biology, so I didn't need a lab partner anyway.

Today was different, looked up to see a boy I have never seen before sitting in the opposite chair at my table.  
He had bronze colour hair and powder white flawless skin. He was a super model. No more words could be used to describe him other than that he looked like a sculpted God. I heard Angela whimper, I girl I only knew from the homeroom role, behind me.  
"Now class, this is revision, treat it as you will, you can chat or do the work, independent, it's just the question. How much do you want to pass this exam?" Mr, Melina addressed. When he finished the whole class raged in conversation. He didn't actually expect seventeen years old to actually choose homework over talking and procrastination.  
The Boy glared at me, his eyes were burning a hole over my cheeky_. Oh god_,_ Do I say something?_  
"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, you're Bella?" His voice was like soft velvet. I stumbled to grasp myself. Bella don't mess this up. You want friends right?  
"Ahh yeah" I said in my untrained sociable voice, he winced once he heard me.  
"Is today your first day" I said without thinking. Oh my god, I wish I had a certain mind capability called control! I was screwing it all up. Oh course it was his first day you idiot.  
I gave up and shifted in my seat and opened one of my flagged pages of my text book.

"Yes it is, my family just moved here from Alaska" He replied. I was amazed that he continued our failed conversation.  
Oh crap, do I say something back? Do I trust myself to reply? I will most likely embarrass myself again.  
I just smiled. Was that enough? Now is the time where I wish that I had stayed home.

* * * * * * * *

"Hey Bella, I know this is sudden, but look, do you mind if my family and I sit with you? I assure you that you will get along with my sisters, well maybe one of them, it's just that well, we are new and we have no idea what we are doing?" He said with smouldering eyes. How could I say no? He was so intriguing.

"Ahh sure, but I just don't have any friends" Oh my god did I just say that! can I please hide under a desk and never come out. Well let's face it, the only reason why he's asking me is because he thinks I've got a actual group of friends with whom I sit with at lunches.  
He just laughed, oh thank goodness; he just goes along with my awkwardness. I just hope that he wasn't laughing at my sense of being a loser.  
I continued to walk down the opening at the end hallway; it led to the cafeteria, Edward at my side.

"So Bella, how long have you lived in forks?" Alice asked. Alice was Edward youngest sister, and we instantly clicked. She was easy to talk to, unlike his other siblings I quickly learnt.  
Edward had all his four siblings at enrolled Forks high, they claimed to be all adopted, so the news that all of them dated each other didn't shock me. Alice's boyfriend Jasper Hale looked like he was in pain the entire lunch period, not sure what his deal is.  
His older sister Rosalie, the fraternal twin to Jasper, was accompanied by Edward's older Brother Emmett. This left Edward single out of them all.

"Umm, a couple of months ago, I moved to live with my Dad, I used to live in Arizona with my Mum"  
I felt a small nudge from within my pocket. It was my cell.  
I opened it, the screen light and announced a message from Jacob Black; "_I will never forget last night__ baby, I love you so _"  
I could help but blush, almost forgetting that the Cullen's were still sited next to me.  
"What was it?" Edward asked silently.  
"Oh, it's my boyfriend Jacob,"  
A gasp came from Alice, her eyes zoned out, her face frighten me. Her clutched the table in a flash tightened to point you could almost see her beautiful manicured nails dig significantly in the wood.  
"Alice, are you ok? Do you need help?" I noted, everyone straightened up in their sits. But no-one seemed concerned for her health, like they were used to it.  
Then she was back to normal, still shock in her eyes. She blinked it off, I still noticed her mind still in thought.  
"I'm fine Bella, I get really bad headaches a lot, and I forgot to take my medication today." She sighed, returned to her bottled water, not drinking just fiddling with the lid. Strange.

_What the hell just happened? _

None of them were without food; I just sat with my lemonade, hardly touched.  
"So you have a boyfriend Bella? What's he like?" Edward persisted. His questions shocked me. Was I really that interesting? For the last couple of days, I had started to think that I wasn't worth getting to know, and that the only person who liked to know about me was Jacob and Charlie.  
"Ahh, yeah, He goes to the school on the reservation though, down at La push, he is really nice and looks after me" I didn't think they needed that much information or that some of them ever cared, even Edward for that matter, I was just answering his question.  
I bet they are already planned to ditch after the play. I noticed that they were still passing glance back and forth, like they were talking in their minds. Was I missing something? Did I hear the question right?  
"What class do you have next Bella?" Edward asked again, trying to draw attention from me to his glances to Alice and Jasper.  
His so called interest was warming to me nevertheless. Maybe I wasn't as weird in his eyes as I was in mine.  
Remembering my time-table, I had a grimly session of double English to finish off the day. Honestly Bella, why didn't you take the day off?  
"English, it's a double, what a joy" I said glumly. His face picked up in a half smile, what was funny about that?  
"Oh great, so do I, Do you mind if I sit with you, again?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hey Bella, well I was hoping, you know I wouldn't ask you unless you're were the last resort cause I hate to be a pain, but do you mind driving me home? I just got a text from Alice, she went home like an hour ago, the school nurses sent her home, her headache was getting worse.  
Edward asked on our way out the front doors.  
Everyone was rushing like a tornado out the front door all at once, everyone was excited for the weekend. Which made me wonder, it's not like they have something super exciting happening, nothing is really exciting here.  
Edward's question startled me, but I didn't have the strength to say no, it wasn't even a big deal, I found no reason to say no. After today anyway, it appeared that Edward may be a new friend.  
"Yeah sure, what about your other siblings? How are they getting home?" I replied back trying to sound genuinely curious, didn't want to come off rude.  
His face crushed. "Oh, they are going in Rosalie's car, but she only has a three seater"  
So was mine, I also had to pick up Jacob from school, I had promised last night.  
"Oh yeah, so is mine, it just means that we are going to squished, I have to pick Jacob up from school too, do you mind? I said, now nervous, on the thought of what Jacob was going to think of Edward.  
Jacob hadn't seemed like the jealous type yet but has always shown the protective type, but that was a good thing, when you're such a klutz like me, you need someone always watching out.  
'Oh, yeah, that's fine. He won't mind will he?" He said his voice now louder but dull. I don't think any boy likes the words of another boy from a girl's mouth.  
Approaching the slippery steps that lead down to the student parking lot, my nervousness grew. I couldn't bare it if Edward saw me fall.  
"No, I don't think he will mind" I said shaky. _I hope_.  
In a instant without thought I snatched Edward's hand for support in automatic response. His hand was so cold, chilled but perfectly smooth like marble, it surprised me beyond belief.  
His touch sent electrical pulses on the surface of my skin. It made my heart beat begin to soar higher than my nervousness.  
He instantly stopped and I felt his eyes dawn over me.  
"I'm sorry, I'm just a bad walker, I'm scared of falling on the steps" I murmured, too afraid to meet his burning glance.  
He chuckled and inhaled. "It's ok, here I will carry you, if that alright?" he offered with a now happy grin. In fact I swear he thought that my _disability_ was rather funny then dangerous like most other people.  
His words pierced straight through with no resistance, did he just say that? But before I could protest his arm swung underneath my legs and tucked me nestled into his chest. _What is happening right now? _ Was my first thought.  
A loud gasp exploded from my lips. What? Was he _really_ carrying me? He must be laughing up a storm inside from how tragic this all is.

He waited a metre into the road to me let go, he was so swift in placing me down he still gave me a small case of whip-lash. I could feel the blood rush to my face and I was completely certain, an sly blush broke out. _ Oh shame. _

"A-A-Ah, my car is this way" Oh god, I forgot what first impression my trucks gives off to other people. Edward will not be expecting this.

Today was just not my day, hopefully when I'm alone with Jacob today I will forget all about this, and Edward's saving the damsel in distress act. No doubt after see how lame I am in real life Edward won't talk to me again, problem solved.  
That I might just leave out the small part of Edward carrying down the school stairs honey moon style when explaining my day to Jacob. The way it goes each day was that Jacob's day beats mine on the "average" radar anyway, so no need to feel bad about it.

Driving down to La Push with Edward wasn't as bad as I thought I had assumed. He started an actual conversation I could participate that didn't make me sound anymore clumsy or boring.  
"So, when did you get your truck? " He asked on, while looking around. I sensed that he picked up the smell of tobacco, gasoline and peppermint trapped in the fabric of the seats. Blushing once more.  
"Ah, it was actually Jacob's father's truck before his accident" I admitted.  
"Oh really, how much did you pay for it?"He resumed with a key of interest on the matter. Over the last couple of weeks, interest toward me was concerning, the lack of friends will do this to you.  
"I got it as a home-welcoming present, free, I feel hit the jackpot in my opinion"  
"That was nice of him, is this Jacob's school?" he replied, as I began turning into the small dirt entrance, instantly I spotted Jacob hunched over sitting on the gate, waiting. .  
His face picked up as he ran over towards us. However discovery of Edward , pinched his spirits in a second. His grin went from curiosity and confusion. From Jacob's knowledge I wasn't friendly with any of the people from my school, at not enough to be seen driving together, so the sight of Edward instantly sparked confusion on Jacob's face. Edward's nervousness leaked throughout the car, I could feel it, if it was visible it would make a neon glow around the truck.  
With one of Jacob's "light" tug on the car door, he gave Edward one look from head to toe.  
"Whose is this Bella?" he said dull. He seemed hurt.  
"Oh Jacob, this is Edward, a friend from school, he just needs a lift home" I said while leaning over closer to him.  
Edward ruffled his car belt in one quick movement and got out of the truck. Jacob stepped into the truck gliding to closer to my side. The truck weeped from his weight, we all laughed. Before Jacob began with his belt he caressed my face and leaned in for a kiss.  
"Did you have a good day?"Jacob asked while settling in tight beside me. Edward soon joined us.  
Driving away, I heard a snort come from Edward. He coughed from the disgust. He blew up his nose.  
"Are you ok? I'm sorry about tobacco smell, " I apologised.  
"Oh no it's not that, it's okay"

_  
**later that day**

"Bella, I know I sent you that text, but I want to tell you again, I love you, and what we did last night, I will remember forever, thank you" Jacob recoiled.  
He was beautiful when he was my Jacob. He flattered me.  
Looking away at all the sweetness, I felt his hand brush against my face.  
"Hey don't hide that face from me, I went a whole day without it, now I can have it back?"  
He leaned in once again for a kiss, I responded back. I expected a normal peck but he was eager this time. Eager like last night. His kiss sent a shiver down my neck, just like the pulses from Edward's hand. In natural reflex's I knotted my fingers among his swaying hair.  
I love his long hair. He didn't stop, but I didn't protest. He travelled his hand from my neck to my shirt where the sound of my zipper silently unfasten. He pushed me closer to his chest where I could feel a sigh building up in his lungs, but I had other plans. I pulled away, allowing myself to swing my leg around his waist so I was straddling him. My shoe accidently taped the horn, disturbing the streets silence. We burst out laughing.  
From inside Charlie started to stir, but he knew not dare to investigate.  
Jacob giggled and went along with it, his eyes growing hungry.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sleeping was hard when you had a gear stick poking you in the ass all night. After being with Jacob for the second time in twenty four hours, we were too tired to make our way back up into my bed to get some sleep afterwards, so we just slept in the car. I've never done that before, it's not like me.  
I knew Charlie, or maybe the whole town would have something to say about if they saw us sneak out of the car half naked tip toeing our back into the house late at night. So we played our cards safe and stayed in the car.  
Jacob's peaceful sleeping body leaned against the window, from it I could see through to outside. A heavy mist was hanging over the tops of the trees and the sun was hiding behind it. Typical Forks' day.

"Awe man, we've never sleeping in here again" I said my hardest through a groggy morning throat. I was still rubbing my eye, fully attempting to awaken.  
He rustled and murmured some form of gibberish; you could significantly tell that we had a big night. Within a few seconds passed his eyes began to flutter open, but only to a squint as the sun slowly peaked through the fog.  
I felt a pair of eyes watching over me from above, perhaps from the upstairs windows. A swivelled to glance over at Charlie's room window, no one was there. However his police cruiser was gone from the driveway, I suspect he has gone fishing with Harry Clearwater down in La Push; he did tell me it was his only day off this week.

_But that means he would have seen us this morning sleep as he was getting into his car! Oh shame._

The revelation made me start nudging Jacob, we need to get up and get out, now.

"Jacob wake up, he saw us, I just know it. We will have to make up a cover story; I don't want Charlie to think about that sort of stuff at this point."

"Hmm yup sounds good. Man I'm hungry; I could eat an entire farm right about now." Jacob spoke as his stomach roared, it was an impressive roar. Loud enough to make me giggle a little, Jacob too.

"Well did you wanna go out somewhere and get pancakes? I'm a little hungry myself too."  
"Sure Sure" He dropped his hand on the car door and got out, allowing me to glide over to the driver's side. Once Jacob was back in, I roared the truck to life and set off down the road. The nearest restaurant that offered breakfast was the old diner in town, the same one where Charlie used to take me when I used to come up every summer growing up. I should also add it's the only venue that does a hot breakfast in Fork's so it wasn't a hard choice on where we were going.

_2 months later_

Since the night in the car Charlie's questions began to increase; they were subtle as Charlie wasn't one to hover over me. Also as a parent he most likely feels like he is forced to ask. Poor Charlie. I could certainly say for sure that the cat is out of the bag after his walk-in last Saturday night with Jacob, and he thinks _he_ will be scarred for life.

All embarrassment aside the worst for Charlie was when mum ran away from their marriage, taking me with her. It's hard to admit, but in all honestly it would had been even harder growing up if they worked things out. Living with mum is enough responsibility for one child, and with Dad put together as well. I mean dad can't even cook his own dinner; I didn't dare to imagine what it would have been like for dad to change my nappy. 

"So Bella, what are your plans for today?" Charlie asked, but not really interested in the answer. That was evident; I bet the words of seeing Jacob would Charlie paranoia. What with his small imagination. If only he knew the truth, we don't do it all the time.

"Edward and Alice are taking me out today"  
I remembered Edward's proposal to take me out shopping and movie alongside Alice today, but the more I think about it, it seems that it was really Alice's proposal.  
Edward has become my closest friend, closest apart from Jacob of course. His family still seems very distant from me, act as if I'm an alien, but Edward and Alice were quick to differ from their other adopted siblings.  
But today I'm glad I finally get to spend time with Edward, every other day has been with Jacob, I'm starting to feel like one of those friends that blows them off for a date. Nobody likes those people. And after Jacob had told me he had already planned a day with Quil and Embry as well it all worked perfectly. I guess Jacob had also had been blowing his friends off too. At school yesterday Edward had suggested that himself and Alice would be at my house at 10 am to pick me up so, I ducked upstairs as fast I could in my safest running speed. Can never forget how clumsy I am. At all times. 

Glancing at my laptop, the screen read 9:50am._ Oh Shoot!_

I bolted over to the shower ripping my clothes off like little spiders were crawling over them (_just picture it. _ When I was done I sprinted back to my room, nearly sliding on the polished timber floors. I couldn't picture for a second that the Cullen's would ever be late, considering it was Alice. And to top it off, it was for a shopping trip, I'm shocked Alice was even here already.

In the panic and rush things just flashed passed my eyes, didn't even see properly the colour of the shirt I threw on, I think it was blue, I think. I purely just slugged on any piece material that my legs could get into, no doubt it looked ridiculous. _Oh whatever_! It's not like I have paparazzi following me.

The bell rang through the whole house, on the stroke of 10am, not a minute before , nor a minute after. Could they have perfected the timing any better?  
Beautiful, smart, Funny, now never late. God, I will be jealous when I see their success in a workplace after graduation.  
Bouncing down the stairs, to still find Charlie couched on the sofa, he seemed as if he had never of heard the bell, as impossible as that has seems.  
Opening the door, I was crushed with an ice hug brought on by Alice, She had the strength to strangle me, or crush me, take your pick.  
I heard a small laugh from the steps. Alice was not letting go of her deadly grasp, but I knew eventually she would always either move onto Charlie or continue on with her rant on how excited she is about today. She was always a cheerful ball of energy, when Alice as around, she made you happy.  
She moved onto Charlie, but that made me nervous what with his state right now, all me and Jacob's fault. 

Glancing back out the door, Edward stood before me; his eyes were already investigating me. I smiled and trudged over. He deserved a hug too. Edward isn't one for close contact; he shows it all the time, but today he is in for it.  
Taking him for surprise I leap my arms around him, letting out my sneaky laugh. I knocked his breath right out of his lungs. But after too long he caved in, he wrapped his arms around me. I felt his body shake beside me, and he began to pant. Slightly by slightly pushing me away, turning his face away from me.  
"Edward, are you ok?" I said worried.  
"I'm fine... Just got a bit of flu" he said through the pants, but he was now soothing down.  
Alice had returned and placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him, she looked him in the eyes with serious expression. It was like I was missing one little tiny detail.  
Alice nodded, and turned back towards me, big happy grin  
"Now, Bella, I hope you didn't bring your wallet, everything is on me!" she said in her pixie voice, while snatching my hand and practically dragging me behind her.  
Within a matter of seconds I felt my stomach kick, felt a little woozy, dizzy and that feeling after a big period cramp. It was like a wave. I have no idea where I came from. But had to hide it from Alice, hate to ruin her big day.  
The drive to Port Angeles was normally an hour and a half, but with the Cullen's "drunk driving" technique we reached there in just under 30 minutes, me winging the whole way of course, only making me feel more dizzy and sick, the sick in my stomach still hadn't passed. I was just praying that I won't vomit. That would push me off the radar of embarrassing, shame and humiliation for this week.

Alice had lost the battle of what comes first, movie or shopping, 2 to 1, Edward and I made an alliance, but Alice became the sore loser, but cuffed her shoes the whole walk to the cinema. She reminded me of a 5 year old, she was too cute. I guess she was always used to getting what she wanted.  
We had planned to see "Face punch", it was the last resort. It was obviously not a single one of us wanted to see it, neither one of us were fans of action or gore.  
Walking in I quickly got the smell of butter from the popcorn, the Peanut M&M's and syrup cola, the aroma sent me off the edge, giving me another kick in my stomach, but this time, the kick was so hard that it sent all my breakfast up through my throat and out my mouth.  
Running to the bathroom with my hand cupping my mouth, I managed to hold onto it until I reached the one of the cubicles. It was vile, I hate the feeling you get when you vomit.  
Not too long a little knock pondered from my cubicle door. I can see the perfect set of ballet shoes on the other side. It was Alice seeing if I was alright.

I don't why I feel like this; there was nothing wrong with the food I made my breakfast with. And from what I am aware with no one from my school has been away from a stomach bug.  
"Bella are you ok?" she asked, in a frantic lullaby. Oh god, I've ruined her day. Defeated I stood up to unlock to door handle. I needed her help.  
"Bella..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Coming out the ladies room was the most embarrassing moment of my life. And I have a long record of humiliating moments. I would really hate for Edward to look at me and think I am weird after randomly vomiting at the cinema out the of blue. Not to mention, Alice was frantic all over me, checking my forehead for a temperature, and pulling the hair out of my face. I honestly felt like I was helpless and Alice had to look after me. When her skin touched my face it stung from the cold, just like Edward's. My stomach pretty much hated me at this point. I felt like yelling after the fifth time I was dry reaching into the bowl of the toilet, I mean by this stage there was literally nothing left in my stomach, my muscles were beginning to ache from all the tensing.

When I finally made my way out, Alice was holding my hand in case I may keel over, I noticed as I passed a mirror cabinet that hung on the wall that I looked like I literally immerged from the toilet itself. My hair dripping of water with chucks of pancakes and my face was a bright scarlet. I would do anything right now for a brown paper bag to put over my head, on second thought, anything I could find to put over my head would do right now, as Edward was now striding over to join us.

I really didn't want Edward to see me like this, not ever. However as Alice held one arm, Edward automatically joined by snatching my free arm at first sight. Both Alice and Edwards's ice cold skin on my arm helped with my burning temperature. I felt like the room was so hot, humid and dry, I could feel beads of sweat forming on the back of my neck.  
This made me feel even more embarrassed, been dragged out the toilets in a crowed cinema by two supermodels lookalikes.

'Alice, you go fetch the car, I will hold Bella here" He said sternly, but Alice didn't reply.  
She caressed my warm face. My body heat was still continuing to rise; beads of sweat now began to take shape on the tips of my face.  
She paced three swift steps then quickly turned to give me one final glance, wishful but grief ridden. I couldn't make out her face; I could only come to the conclusion that she pities me for I was feeling suddenly ill.

His hand felt amazing on my skin, cooling it as it glided, fetching my inner knee.  
It was like a step into him, I flung my arms around his neck, afraid to choke him too tightly but he made no protest..So far. He continued to then lift me up into his chest, honeymoon style. My blush glowed out like a lighthouse.

_How embarrassing_.

I felt like his baby, his daughter, this position reminded me of when I was little and when Charlie used to carry me up to bed when I was four after visit to his friends for parties. I used to get tired very easily back then, Charlie had to leave early for me and carry me like his with my long curly hair swaying over his elbow.

As Edward and I waited on the sidewalk for Alice, I could feel him pace back and forth, suggesting he was fidgeting, he would break the silence every few seconds with a painful cough, and although I could feel his chest rise and fall on my back I never heard his draw or release a breath. I had a sense he was in pain holding me here, waiting. That or he was extremely anxious.

I only felt sick, nauseas and felt very warm; it wasn't having a fit or something more serious. It was overly dramatic, I mean people get sick all the time, I could manage this just fine; I just need to go home tis all. It shocked me that Edward and Alice took my spewing as a matter of carrying me and running for the car, next minute they will propose to take me to emergency room.

"Edward I can stand, I'll be okay to walk, seriously" I said trying to sound as polite as possible, the last thing I wanted was to humiliate him.

"It's okay Bella, we can't risk you passing where you stand and fall on that parking meter on your way down, You can relax in the car home." Edward responded, his eyes glanced over to mine, his eyes were now a dark black beaming, by the sudden closeness of the eye contact I saw his eyes flicker over to the middle region of my neck. His eyes became fiercely focused, within a trance, staring. After the minute passed, Edward blinked his eyes and coughed once again, he turned his head side on, away from and refused to look at me.

_It was so bizarre_.

"What on earth is going on? Get your hands off my girlfriend" a familiar voice roared over the side of the street.

I knew that voice like the back of my hand, no mistake it was Jacob. And he was mad. Edward remained very still. Jacob stood on the sidewalk opposite to us.

"Jacob calm down, there is a reasonable explanation for all of this. Bella's very sick; Alice is retrieving our car now so we can take her home immediately." Edward replied in a calm manner, obviously not trying to start any form of argument.

I could see Jacob accompanied by his two close friends Quil and Embry. Embry appeared to have an expression on his face that yelled concern, but his face was focused on Jacob. Quil on the other hand flanked Jacob ready to take Edward on.

"I'll take her back. I can look after her thank you very much Edward" He snarled quite rudely. I've never Jacob seen like this; he was the jealous type, was it because he was with his buddies?

"No Jacob, She will be fine, we have to get back, walk away, you're getting all hot-blooded as it is" Embry interfered, grapping his arm pushing him backward. Embry looked scared, as in any moment Jacobs body may explode.

"Put me down Edward, I'll sort this out" I protested against Edward's tight grasp holding me up.

"No Bella, you are defiantly not going over there, you will get hurt. No way on this earth are you running after him while he is in that state, he is too close now"

"_What are you talking about?! That is my boyfriend, now let me down!"_ I yelled squirming; I actually began to scratch at his skin to no prevail.

"Hold onto her Edward, don't let her go. Quil get lost, go home _right_ now! I know this is strange but you need to go straight home." Embry called over, tightening his grip on Jacob, he was almost his rage away from Edward and onto Embry himself for restraining him. I could see Jacob was trying to fight his way over to me, rescue me. His skin was steaming in night air.

_What is going on? _ It was if Edward and Embry had their own private conversation that only could understand.

At the corner on my eye I saw Quil obeying, he had no idea what was happening like me. He stammered away unsure if Embry was being completely serious. It was hard to comprehend, out of the blue he being told to go home by his friend?

Embry moved his tight grip on Jacob's arm down to his wrist and began tugging him away from the scene, basically running. Jacob followed sulking, they disappeared down the road.

When I could no longer see them Alice came speeding from the opposite direction, breaking loudly in front of us, similar to a scene from fast and the furious.

"Geez you get held up or something? Could have used your help back there" Edward hissed towards Alice.

"I saw everything, quick we will get her home" Alice snapped back.

"Can someone explain what just happened? Edward I _cannot_ believe you right now" I exclaimed.

But the only reply I got back was silence with a little push into the back seat and a door in my face. I feel like I've been kidnapped.

My stomach constricted so tightly I thought I was going to die. All I could do was curl up and scream.

"Ahh! "

This constriction was the biggest one I've had all night and probably the biggest I've ever had, I wriggled through the incredible pain.

"Edward I smell blood" Alice panicked.

"Pull over right now. Call Carlisle, we haven't feed in two weeks" Edward replied, I saw his hand reach up for his passenger hand bar, and tighten. He persisted on start coughing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: I apologise in advance if there is any grammatical errors remaining, I did go over it, but I may have missed something.

I ached for Jacob to hold me up into _his_ arms. I needed him, I knew wither knew no matter what that is Jacob was here right now that he would make this pain go away.

I cried out in the back seat, I had no clue what Alice and Edward were bickering back and further about outside, I wanted answers, this is so ridiculous. I mean first the run in with Jacob and Embry that was absolutely confusing and infuriating to begin with.

I felt burning, stinging, stabs sensations from my stomach, my muscles were constricting, and there was nothing I could do, but rock and whimper some tears.

The only soothing feeling was from the hands of Alice who now joined me in the back seat.

"Just close your eyes Bella, our father is a doctor, he will give you something to stop the cramps, we just called him, he is on his way, he is better in these sorts of situations as well so he is going to drive you home. He won't take long." Alice said, her face full of sympathy, and her eyes focused on her hand currently running through my hair. 

I don't remember much of the ride home, the only recent thing I can now recall is waking up in a bed that was not my own, the walls painted a natural cream. The bed was perfectly centred to my left was a over sized glass window, well to be accurate, the glass replace the wall itself, it over looked to beautiful on-going green forest outside, I could see the morning mildew on the grass.

I have never been in this room in my life, how did I get here? The only conclusions I could gather in my still awakening brain was it could perhaps be the Cullen's home, the most logical explanation as the room was practically dripping with glamorous money.

I raised myself, propping myself on the weight of my elbows, giving the beautiful forest view a more detailed examination, but found it a struggle to find the strength in my arms to hold myself, I was beyond exhausted and tired, like my body had ran a marathon. The new sense of elevation sent a new sensation in my gut, I felt a swarm of salvia form in my mouth, and an awful sickness in my throat. Argh I'm going to spew.

I had no will in my body at all, so I bet with my eyes close that my vomit sprayed over the bed sheets, with I just happened to be laying on..Disgusting Bella. I honestly feel like death.

With no warning whatsoever Edward appeared into the room, striding towards me. He literally appeared to be in the exact same way as my memory from last night, even to the same socks. I dear hope I wasn't sleeping in his room and his bed (which I totally just vomited on) and he had to sleep in the same clothes. Oh Christ just give me a shovel, I'll dig my own hole to die in.

Edward didn't even say a word, but surprised me by gently sliding his arms around my back and legs, pulling me out from the bed and gripping me in his chest, honeymoon style. I was still wiping my hand over my mouth, he was that fast. My neck gave out in exhaustion and my head flung back over his arm and I watched everything upside down.

He was pacing through what appeared to be a hallway with beautiful artwork decorating the narrow walls.

"Edward, what is this? I don't know anything, why am I here?" I said with a croak.  
His hands held my face ever so gently, his eyes studying me with scared eyes. He was holding something back; it was on the tip of his tongue. But he resided to silence, it scared me, I mean seriously, have I been kidnapped or something? I was too tired to gather the emotions for that assumption. 

After a new seconds Edward spoke; "After last night, Alice and I rushed you home to see our father, he is a doctor. He examined you Bella.. Bella, I'm so sorry. But you miscarried your pregnancy, I know this is really not what you want to hear, but you were really lucky, most times it takes time for the human body to cleanse out the embryo, but we believe that due to Jacob's current condition, that may have had something to do what that. "  
His tone was frightened, nervous, shaky, and broken all on the same mono-tone. But he lost me. A million things were going through my mind right now, what on earth he was talking about? I mean I heard the words and what they meant, but why he was he saying those particular words in those sentences to me? Pregnancy? I wasn't pregnant; I would know that, miscarried? Jacob's condition?

My mind continued to race in a hundred different directions at a million miles per hour. I had to focus my eyes on the floor; I could only assume I looked like I'd seen a terrifying poltergeist.

"What do you mean?" I was finally able to croak through my lips.

"You mean you didn't know Bella? How did you not know? I even knew, my whole family knew"  
"Edward this not funny! This is not funny! A sick joke, a really sick joke. I wanna go home" I don't where I found the strength in my legs, but I was now jumping out of his arms, I was screaming with rage, tears forming on the corners of my eyes.  
"You were Pregnant Bella, last night in La Push, your pregnancy miscarried, that's why you were feeling bad discomfort. Carlisle insists you rest." His head dropped in sadness and he could only master a whisper.

My mind came to a sudden Holt and all my thoughts stopped, the only thing that remained there was _"I'm so confused."_

Without any hesitation my lips exclaimed "I want Jacob."

I couldn't hold the sobs back anymore; the gate was flooded over by the wave of emotion taking over my entire body. Edward released me, allowing me to standing on my feet. My arms reached out for him straight away. I wrapped my arms around his waist immediately, he wasn't the person I needed in this moment, but as my friend I needed his support regardless, mainly because I know without my arms around him keeping me up, I'd fall to the floor like a disastrous mess.

"I know Bella, shhh" He cooed, placing a soft kiss on the tip of my head.

"I know." He repeated.

The wave of emotion began to weaken and I was finally able to bite back the tears, I wiped my eyes away, taking in a deep breath.

"Thanks Jasper" I was able to catch Edward whisper in the opposite direction.

"Would I be able to take a shower at all? I think I need a moment to gather myself and I think I still have spew in my hair" I asked, fighting off the heavy sobs.

"Absolutely Bella, whatever you'd like. I'll get you a towel, and I expect Alice would be more then generous with lending you some clothing"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I apologise in advance for any grammatical errors, I have proof read it, but I may have missed something's, as I am very tired.

It's been two weeks since I was at the Cullen house, I try to suppress the memories, but I see Edward and Alice each and every day at school, they don't say anything but I know they think it, hell what a series of events, I don't blame them.

I know I shouldn't feel sad for something I never knew I had, but as a woman and one in love at that, that makes it extremely hard regardless. I knew I never wanted babies when I was young, but that didn't mean I never wanted any or I don't have a maternal instincts within me, because shockingly I really do.

Jacob still hasn't called me back after the many times I've tried to get in touch, Billy keeps brushing me off with excuses like "He's at a friend's house doing homework, or he has just stepped out" Which stung because I knew he was always lying to me, I knew because he always said "sorry Bella" very sincerely before he slammed the phone down.

I wonder if I can still call him my boyfriend if he refuses to speak to me or even come around. You could say he has been avoiding me, to the point I haven't even been able to finally tell him about the miscarriage…even thinking the word stings. Like touching your own scorched flesh. It's been two weeks for Pete's sake, and I'd be setting my own pants on fire If I said I didn't miss them a million times over and felt like balling over at the thought of him doing this to me.

Seeing me with Edward must have meant something more to Jacob then it was to me, I mean Jacob was never really the jealous type, but it is the only explanation why he would be doing this. It's ridiculous on so many levels. I've even tried to surprise him at his house and demand him to talk to me, but Charlie always interferes and says that "He will talk to you when he is ready." I bet it's just what Billy has manipulated him into thinking, I wonder what Charlie thinks I have done for Jacob to be acting like this, I mean we're talking about Jacob here.

That very thought stuck in my mind, yes this is Jacob I am talking about, I know Jacob better than this, and Jacob is the type of person to forgive then sacrifice our relationship over pride even if the reason why we were having a disagreement was my entire fault. Jacob wasn't being himself, almost how Jacob described Embry wasn't being himself a while back. I recall Jacob saying how Embry was seen hanging out with Sam Uley, the reservations big hot shot. Jacob expressed his hatred for him, also how sometimes how Sam would watch him. And Embry was the one that escorted Jacob from the scene in Port Angeles…Oh…

I fluttered around the house in a frantic rut, trying to find my purse, car keys and my parker as quickly as I possibly could, I was a girl on a mission, and I sure had the pure rage to confront it. I was going to confront Jacob or Embry, whoever I could sink my nails into first, and demand why I deserve this silence treatment; especially after all I've been through. If only Jacob knew, if Jacob knew, he'd be by my side in a half a second and on his knees hugging my ankles begging for my deepest forgiveness.

Charlie wasn't home to stop me this time, despite that my blood was boiling beyond madness, in this state I would have been able to stand up to him quite easily. In my hurry it took me nearly an entire minute trying to put the keys in the ignition, it made me even more angry when I had to stop and slower my pace in order to finally get the key in the hole with my concentration.

I slammed my car door behind me as I stormed my feet in the muddy driveway of the Black house. It looked the same as usual, a blanket of dark grey rain clouds hung above the roof, it was only minutes away from raining.

"Billy open up, I know he is in there, and I need to speak to Jacob right now!'I said once I reached the screen door, I knocked loudly.

I could hear the vague sounds of Billy's chair hit the corner of the wall as he pushed his way over. He looked up to me with a mixed emotion ranging from "I was wondering what took you so long" and "Oh Shit"

"Bella, please, he is sleeping at the moment, he really doesn't get a lot of it at this point. I know what he has been doing to you is awful but you need to know it's in your best interest. I can arrange a time and a place with him to see you another day when he finally wakes" Billy replied, refusing to open the screen door open to speak to me directly in the eyes.

I was beyond any of that. And I felt I had more than a right to even begin explaining myself.

"Oh Billy, he doesn't even know the start of it." I grumbled out, pushing myself through rudely, I stormed my feet in the direction of Jacob's room.

When I reached the door I opened it and stood in the doorway to be confronted with the blissfully sleeping Jacob, he looked like my beautiful boyfriend right now, the one that loved me and would never do this to me. The father of the child I once carried, the child he knows nothing about. I ached for this boy, god I more than ached.

I came to edge of his bed and gathered his swinging hand in my own, his skin was so much warmer then I remember, he felt like the sun against my cold ridden hand, I could had sworn I'd seen sizzle steam.

The new touch sent his body in a shift, he snuffled through his nose and he opened his eyes, staring me in the face. I could only stop and stare at him. I was finally by his side after all this time, it felt like months now. He was different though, his chest had grown rapidly, his hair trimmed in a army cut, and a large tattoo on his bicep. Despite all this my body wanted nothing more than to grab his blanket and slide in next to him, I wouldn't even say a word, just have him fall back to sleep holding me. This is the man I love more than anything I could comprehend. After two weeks without him, my heart stung greatly.

"Bella what are you doing here?" He groaned, he pulled his hand away from mine, making me feel the ping of rejection.

"Jacob are you being serious right now? I should be saying the complete opposite to you, where the hell have you been?" I growled, he had done it, I felt my blood begin to heat to boiling point again.

"Bella you need to leave, I'm sorry I never gave you a official break-up but we can't be together anymore, now you need to leave befo-"

An enormously load howl erupted outside, it sounds like a wolf pack, which wasn't uncommon on the reservation. But this howl was louder than the norm; it was loud enough to waken an entire sleeping household. I looked out the window to inspect the yard, where I pin pointed where the howl came from. At the brim of the yard where the brown mowed grass and the forest met two figures arose from the trees, striding closer.

"Bloody perfect" Jacob sighed, showing his frustration as soon as he recognized one of the figures.

"Bella, you need to leave. You can't be here. Just go" Jacob said in a flat tone, emotionless. Oh hell no, he was not going to do this, not now. He doesn't even know what he has really done to me, and what's worse it's all cause of those two figures still coming closer.

I barged my way out of the door way and out the front door. I started running towards the two men, I am normally a shy girl, but after all I've been through in the last two weeks, I ain't letting this one go.

"What fuck have you done to Jacob? My Jacob? What have you told him? Why can't he see me? And don't lie to me; everything was perfect until you changed everything! We were going to be a family! Because of you Jacob was nowhere to be found when that all came crushing down on me ALONE!" I yelled as I ran, when I recognised Embry, I targeted my anger and my paragraph in his direction.

"Bella, you need to go home, now. This is hard I know, but you need to accept that Jacob no longer wants to continue a relationship with you" The other man spoke, I assumed he was the infamous Sam.

"Why does everyone keep telling me to go home? I don't believe you" I had almost reached them.

I got just close enough, my arms at the ready to make some damage, when I felt a pair of some extremely strong arms around my waist and hoist me in the air, spinning me in the other direction from Embry and Sam. It was Jacob; I was so consumed in rage I didn't even register him running after me.

"Bella stop this right now, stop!"Jacob pleaded.

"No you stop Jacob! Where the fuck where were you when I was told that I miscarried, where on this god forsaken earth were you? Remember when you said that you would never hurt me, or that you loved me? Well you just proved yourself an evil liar."I screamed out, fighting his grasp on me, I knew I looked like a three year old throwing a rather immature tantrum. I couldn't hold the sobs that I held in so well in anymore. Jacob was finally here now and sobs broke loose, it was too much to bear.


End file.
